Porque nadie se acordaría de ellos
by Preciossa
Summary: Nadie se acordaría nunca de R.A.B por el simple hecho de ser un mortífago, de ser un Slytherin. Porque las serpientes nunca tuvieron lugar en el mundo mágico.


Reto para Hermione Granger/Parejas extrañas propuesto por Tentación Prohibida en el foro de las Weird Sisters.

Link sin espacios: h t t p : / / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 24064/ 31667976 /1/

Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Acarició una vez más el cabello oscuro de su prometido. Él dormitaba tranquilamente sobre sus piernas, reposando, como hacía meses que no hacían.

Hacía meses que la guerra se había acabado. La más oscura batalla que el mundo mágico había presenciado. Hacía tan sólo unos cuantos meses que ella había cometido traición, al mundo mágico, a la Orden del Fénix y a todos los valores en los que creían los Gryffindors.

Era pura ironía recordarlo. Ella, Gryffindor por naturaleza. Hermione Jane Granger, se había estado esforzando durante años para luchar por sus ideales, proteger a Harry, a Ron y conseguir la paz y la justicia en el mundo mágico.

Pero es que en el mundo mágico no había paz. No había justicia...tan sólo unos valores tan arcaicos, una mentalidad tan arraigada con respecto a las casas a las que pertenecieras, que con tan sólo el decir que habías estudiado en Hogwarts, lo siguiente que te preguntaban era en qué casa habías estudiado. Y según así te trataban.

Si eras Ravenclaw, no pasaba nada.

Si eras Hufflepuff, te miraban con superioridad si con el que conversabas era de una casa diferente.

Si eras Gryffindor, lo podías conseguir absolutamente todo.

Pero si eras Slytherin...oh, si eras Slytherin, lo mejor que podías hacer era no acercarte a los sitios públicos, mantenerte alejado de la gente. A fin de cuentas, eso era lo que se esperaba de las serpientes...marginación. El rechazo hacia los Slytherins había aumentado después de la guerra, si ya de por sí era demasiado común antes de que Lord Voldemort volviese a resurgir de entre los muertos.

Depende de los colores de tu casa, así te trataban. Una mentalidad tan arcaica y estúpida, que a ella, Hermione Granger, la provocaban naúseas.

Cuando Harry encontró la nota de un tal R.A.B en uno de los Horcrux, ella se había puesto a investigar. Le resultaba fascinante el hecho de que alguien hubiese osado desafiar a Lord Voldemort. Eran tan pocos los que se atrevían a hacerlo, que el hecho, el intento de por sí, ya tenía mérito. Fue así como sus descubrimientos la habían llevado a parar al letrero de una de las puertas de una de las habitaciones de Grinmund Place, donde podía leerse con claridad: R.A.B

Regulus Arcturus Black.

El hermano pequeño de Sirius.

Alguien de cuya vida sólo se sabía el nombre. Alguien que había cometido el terrible error de se mortífago, pero que, al arrepentirse y haber intentado menguar el daño causado, había perdido la vida al desafiar al Señor Tenebroso.

Y nadie se había acordado de él.

En más de quince años, nadie había vuelto a pensar en él, ni siquiera decir su nombre.

Por el simple hecho de ser un Slytherin.

Por el simple hecho de ser un mortífago.

Por el simple hecho de ser un Black y seguir los pasos que su familia le había inculcado.

¡Imperdonable! La sociedad mágica tenía su propia guerra interna, donde no hacía falta un Lord Voldemort para llevarla a cabo, a fin de cuentas. ¿Quién era Lord Voldemort sino otro Slytherin que había sido derrotado por un Gryffindor?

Sonrió tristemente al pensar una de las más grandes realidades de la vida.

Nadie se acordaría de ellos.

Ellos eran Slytherins.

Aunque fuesen héroes, aunque luchasen por la causa del bien, sería su uniforme y su escudo lo que los llevaría al rechazo, a la marginación y a la ira.

Lo había comprobado. Harry siempre había dicho desde un primer momento: "Es Malfoy". Porque aunque no tuviese pruebas, Malfoy era Slytherin, y al parecer, todos los Slytherins son mortífagos, frívolos, sin corazón, que asesinan muggles inocentes y que deben ir a parar a Azkaban.

Si por la sociedad fuera, los Slytherins estarían en Azkaban, o peor aún, muertos.

Habían llegado a extremos insólitos. Los padres apartaban a sus hijos para que no jugasen juntos, mientras las familias de "sangres puras" continuaban inculcando a sus hijos el odio hacia los "sangres sucias", en un acto de protección, para evitar que sufrieran con el rechazo a los que la sociedad le sometía.

Ya estaba harta de todo aquello. Desde hace unos meses no lo podía soportar más. Incluso Ron había estado de acuerdo con "hacer justicia con los Slytherins". Ella era la única que se había opuesto completamente al salvajismo a los que los estaba sometiendo. Las palizas a los Slytherins, aunque fuesen críos, aunque tuviesen once años, eran cada vez más frecuentes. Palizas empezadas por los Gryffindors, respaldadas por los profesores.

Hogwarts no era seguro.

El mundo mágico no era seguro...se había convertido en una barbarie.

Lord Voldemort sólo era la excusa con la que "el bando bueno" se respaldaba de semejante atrocidad.

Fue así como Hermione había decidido resucitar a uno de los pocos Slytherins a los que ella consideraba dignos, respetables. Uno al que la vida le había jugado una mala pasada, pero que el esfuerzo que realizó iba a ser recompensado por ella. Devolverle la vida no era tarea fácil. La magia era demasiado poderosa y oscura, por una parte tenía miedo de que el hechizo no funcionase, y por otra parte tenía miedo de que El Ministerio la descubriese. Si alguien la descubría, la encerrarían en Azkaban de por vida.

Era noche oscura cuando se adentró en la cueva que Harry la había descrito. Las nubes nublaron la luna en el momento en el que realizó el hechizo. Un fuerte viento, seguido por voces espectrales, demoníacas y terroríficas hicieron que se la erizaran los cabellos de su nuca y todo el vello que poseía en el cuerpo. Pero de repente, ante ella, la figura de un muchacho de no más de diecinueve años flotaba en el aire. Su pelo se mecía con el viento.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarle, achacando ese momento como irreal. Mas el muchacho, sólo duró unos segundos antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Ella corrió hacia él, buscando algún tipo de lesión. Algo que la dijera que no había conseguido realizar bien el hechizo. Se sentía preocupada, pero todos sus temores desaparecieron en el momento en el que él abrió los ojos. Sus ojos negros la miraron, y ella no pudo apartar la mirada. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, él extendió una mano para tocarla y ella apoyó su mejilla en su palma.

- ¿Quién eres tú?-fueron las primeras palabras que dijo. Su voz se notaba exhausta, ronca.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Y mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse para salir de aquella cueva, mientras él apoyaba algo de peso en ella, que lo estaba ayudando a caminar. Los ojos castaños recorrieron su fórnida figura, su musculatura.

Tras explicarle los detalles de su muerte, informarle en el tiempo en el que se encontraban, y todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado hasta ese momento, habían comenzado a verse cada vez más seguido. Y poco a poco, habían comenzado a disfrutar de las cosas más vanales, buenas conversaciones, lecturas de libros en el pasto, sentados juntos viendo una buena película, o riéndose de vez en cuando de las anécdotas de alguno de los dos.

Ahora, un año más tarde, habían decidido dar un paso mayor: Casarse.

Hermione sonrió una vez más. ¿Quién lo hubiera esperado de ella? Ronald Weasley había cortado con ella, prefiriendo a Lavender y su constante coqueteo. Ahora, venía a verla de vez en cuando, rogándola que volviese con él, pero que no escogiese a un Slytherin, que no arruinase su vida.

Pero ella era feliz con Regulus.

Resucitarle era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

Aún recordaba todas y cada una de las noches que había pasado con él. Desde la más inocente, hasta la más salvaje. Él conseguía sacarla ese lado pasional que creía que no poseía.

Recordó acalorada, como hace apenas unas horas, él había comenzado a besarla lentamente mientras la desnudaba con igual parsimonía. Como las manos de Regulus recorrían su cuerpo ya explorado por él anteriormente. Como su boca no se cansaba de chupar y lamer cada resquicio de su piel. Como su virilidad dura, respondía a cada uno de los gemidos que salían de su boca, y, como sus uñas se incrustaron en su varonil espalda en el momento en el que llegó al orgasmo. Su abrazo protector al quedarse dormido junto a ella, la sonrisa en los labios que aún poseía.

Se mordió el labio inferior y le miró una vez más. Su rostro tranquilo, despreocupado, hacía que se enamorase de él todavía más de lo que estaba. Se inclinó sobre él para besarle y en ese instante, él despertó. La rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sus miembros se rozaron y soltaron un gemido acompañado por un suspiro de deseo. La lujuria, mezclada con el amor, se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa tan sensual que poseía, y que sabía, era irresistible. Incapaz de controlarse, Hermione se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con lentitud, incitándolo, provocándolo. Él la agarró fuertemente y lentamente la giró y la tumbó en la cama, para ser él quien estuviese encima.

- Buenos días, amor.-dijo Regulus.

- Buenos días, Regulus.-contestó ella.

Minutos después, un rugido desesperado y un gemido de liberación se escucharon en la habitación. Mientras tanto, en las cocinas de Grinmund Place, un elfo sonreía al escucharles. La señora Black estaba indignada e iba a protestar con su habitual tono irritante, pero el elfo, disimuladamente, tapó la cortina para dejar a su amo Regulus, un poco de intimidad con la sangre sucia.

Sí, Kreacher, estaba feliz de que su amo estuviese vivo de nuevo, aunque no le gustaba que fuese precisamente la sangre sucia la que lo hubiese resucitado. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Tal vez tendría que hablar con Snape sobre ellos algún día. A fin de cuentas, era uno de los poco que apoyaban su relación, ya que el mundo mágico se esforzaba por separarles, por intentar mandarles a Azkaban por cargos de alta traición y empleo de las Artes Oscuras para fines personales; ya que Weasley y Potter habían dado la espalda a la sangre sucia.

Sangre sucia o no, dentro de unos meses sería su nueva señora.

Sonrió al pensarlo. Ahora podría ir a restregarle a todos los elfos de Hogwarts a quien tendría como ama. Ahora sería envidiado por todos.

Tal vez, tener a Hermione Granger como ama no era tan malo. Bueno...eso si descontamos su afán por regalarle ropa y tratarle como a un igual. Aunque era, precisamente eso, lo que admiraba de ella. Porque Regulus Black y Hermione Granger eran prácticamente iguales. Ambos luchadores, ambos defensores de sus pensamientos, ambos intentaban mejorar la justicia del mundo mágico, centrándose sobre todo, en el trato de los elfos domésticos y en el de los mortífagos y prisioneros.


End file.
